1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A terminal device disposed at a shop such as a photo studio and a laboratory is known. A storage memory such as a digital camera and a memory card, in which image data obtained by capturing an image of an object is stored, is set to the terminal device, and the terminal device loads the image data stored in the storage memory. The terminal device displays a list of the loaded image data in a reduced size, and receives a print order upon selection of desired target images to be printed among the images displayed in the list by a user.
An image editing apparatus for creating an album with use of a plurality of images is known (for example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0134946 corresponding to Japanese Patent No. 4315344). The image editing apparatus displays a list of a plurality of images together with a template having image insertion areas for creating an album on a monitor. Upon selection of images to be inserted into the image insertion areas among the images displayed in the list, the image editing apparatus creates an album.
A user selects a template at first, and then selects target images in the image editing apparatus described above. However, in some cases, a user feels inclined to replace the target images arranged in the template. In this case, it becomes necessary to return to a previous image selection screen and select the target images again. Upon returning to the previous image selection screen, for example, the selection of the images is cleared and it becomes necessary to select the images again, which results in an extremely bothersome operation.